Beldar
King Beldar (formerly Count Beldar) is the husband of Queen Alexia. He was away at war for five years and was set to return soon. He almost did not return due to Urkrain and Alarik's meddling. He is a character solely created to be a part of the Winx's simulation exercise. Appearance He has light skin, dark eyes, and blonde short hair, with square cut bangs. He wears a red cape, and a green tunic. Personality Coming soon... Comics #34: A Story of Knights and Ladies He was first mention by an innkeeper the Winx gathered information from when their simulation assignment begins. It is learned that Queen Alexia had been depressed for awhile, as she had been waiting for him for five years. He had been at war, and if he does not return and marry her, the queen's advisor, Ukrain, will overthrow her. He is mentioned again when Alexia finishes her side of the story: she is still patiently waiting for his return. But, she is becoming increasingly worried because Ukrain and the nobles require her to produce an heir, she desperately asks the Winx to find Beldar. They try but are unable to locate him because Ukrain blocked their location spell. As the girls are shown to their rooms, Stella tries to make the walls transparent to bring in some sunlight but discover a hidden hall. She overhears that Beldar, and his men, have been captured by Ukrain's goons and held prisoner. Ukrain then orders his goons to dispose of the count permanently after his plans to overthrow the queen is completed. Stella relates to the girls her discovery and they decide to split up: three of them will stay and guard Alexia, while the other three go and find Beldar. As Tecna, Flora and Aisha go search for him, time is of the essence because there is someone posing as Beldar in order to marry Alexia. Stella, Bloom and Musa devise a plan to prevent it from happening. Tecna, Flora and Aisha eventually finds the tower Beldar and his men are being held captive in, and disarms the guards. Beldar is surprised to see that he was freed by fairies and wonders how they know who he is. The girls explain they are helping Alexia and urgently needs him to return to the castle. Him and his men mount their horses and quickly make their way to castle. Beldar barges in to stop the ceremony, surprising Alexia. She realizes she had married the wrong person, a minion of Ukrain, Alarik. Ukrain thought he had won but the Winx reveal that the great priest was the bell ringer in disguise and therefore, the marriage is invalid. Beldar now weds his beloved Alexia, while Ukrain and Marquis are arrested for treason. Trivia *Beldar does not actually exist as he was created solely for the Winx's simulation exercise. *Beldar's name is actually the name of historic nomadic tribe, whom originated from Northern India and are now living in many parts of the country. Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Kings